Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications employing MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) systems such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), there is a growing need of a testing device and a testing method for testing devices under test applying such systems, and thus emitting a number of beams, with special respect to their beamforming behavior.
US 2008/0056340 A1 discloses a system for testing a wireless device with multiple antennas. In this context, a plurality of antennas are placed around a device under test in an anechoic chamber. However, according to said disclosure, the usage of multiple antennas is obligatory, which disadvantageously leads to high costs for testing a device under test emitting a number of beams due to an increased complexity of the testing device and the higher material consumption.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a testing device and a testing method for testing a device under test emitting a number of beams in a most cost-efficient manner.